


staying.

by steelatoms



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Depression, M/M, Suicide, This Is Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 15:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelatoms/pseuds/steelatoms
Summary: In the end, Richie stays with Eddie.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 98





	staying.

**Author's Note:**

> i was so scared to upload this because it's so depressing but oh well

Two minutes.

Two  _ freaking  _ minutes, Richie had been parted from his injured friend, and when he returned, he realised that two minutes, whilst a seemingly short time, can make people miss the dreadful, important things.

Eddie had taken his last breath in those two minutes, had bled out from the gaping wound in his chest whilst his friends defeated the creature responsible.

  
It was dead, but now, so was Eddie.

Part of Richie refused to believe it, and as he attempted to reason with his friends, to  _ plead  _ with them, it was Beverly’s voice that pierced the thick veil of denial.

_ “Honey… he’s dead.” _

Dead.

Gone.

Such final words, so fatal, so harsh to accept.

Nevertheless, Richie could see the lifelessness in Eddie’s eyes, saw no rise in his chest and whilst his body was still a little warm, it grew colder as their skin touched.

Neibolt was collapsing around them, but Richie barely noticed as he pulled Eddie close, trying to inhale his scent despite the intoxicatingly metallic scent of blood that invaded his senses.

Ben tried to pull him away, as did Mike and whilst he knew that Ben, as strong and swole as he was, could easily lift him if he needed to, so Richie did the only thing he could do. He grabbed one of the sharpest rocks that had fallen beside him and without even stopping to think, drove it right into his own stomach.

There was a white-hot pain, and Beverly’s shriek almost filled him with regret, but he stared up at his friends and pleaded one last time,  _ “Go.” _

_ “Rich…”  _ Ben’s voice broke, and tears fell down his cheeks,  _ “Rich, no.” _

Richie drove the rock into himself once more, hearing Beverly scream and sob more as he commanded, “Get the fuck out of here!”

Bill exchanged one last sorrowful look with him and nodded, his own tears falling as he grabbed Beverly’s arm, “We have to go, guys!”

_ “No!”  _ Beverly whimpered, “Richie!”

Mike sniffled, “He’s made his decision. We should go.” he glanced back at his injured friend, “Goodbye.”   
  


“‘Bye, Mike.” Richie nodded sullenly, seeing his friends look back once more before they all ran out of the cave systems.

Now, he was alone with Eddie and could truly think about his decision, his choice, his final wish. His thoughts grew dim and his eyesight bleary as the agony shot through him and he pulled Eddie back into his arms.

He knew it was selfish, but his friends all had something outside of all this; Bill had a burgeoning career and dreams, Beverly and Ben had each other, Mike had the opportunity to leave the prison cell that was Derry.

Everything Richie had ever wanted, everything he ever dreamed about was right here, dead in his arms. He had never gotten the chance to tell Eddie the truth, to tell  _ anyone  _ really, he had repressed it within himself for so long.

  
He had nothing, nothing to hold onto, nothing to live for.

_ “I’m sorry, Eds.”  _ he mumbled, tears falling as he closed his eyes and prepared for the bitter, heartbreaking end.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are appreciated


End file.
